Clashing Titans
by MidnightMarchioness
Summary: When two beings of unspeakable power meet for battle who will be there to stop them? (AU)


**Read First!**

Several things you need to know (Don't worry I'll keep it brief)

1 This story is written with the anime rules so don't expect it to follow the games rules.

2 While it is written like the anime I am using my team from the games not May's (The anime), I'm simply using the name May because that's the name people associate with the character. So do not expect her to act like May from the anime.

3 Lastly, yes I know my team is unbalanced. I Don't Care. I pick members because I like them not because they're the best.

Anyway without further ado.

Clashing Titans

May clenched her fists in anticipation. She stood on a tiny island just southeast of Sootopolis while the rain came down in torrents. Gathering her resolve she spread her legs into her battle stance and took two Pokeballs from her belt. Looking down at them she told them the truth.

"This is it team we're the last line of defense, if we don't stop them here everyone in Sootopolis is done for."

Without any prior indication a blast ripped across the left side of her little island and she had to steady herself from the force.

"They're here."

A deep royal blue showed above the waves to reveal Kyogre the legendary Pokemon. In the distance another form was making its way closer before it struck its claws into the ground creating a pathway for it to walk on. The proud Groudon advanced on its eternal rival the two preparing for combat, and the sky became divided into harsh sun and pounding rain. They didn't even seem to take notice of the twelve year old only a hundred meters away.

"Grumpig, Walrein, I choose you!"

She threw the pokeballs with all the strength she could muster. The two popped out and the pokeballs retreated back into her hands where she returned them to their rightful place on her belt.

"Pswyne, Power gem, Tuskice, Hydro pump!"

The two obeyed without any further prompting. Several large stones began to float in the air before abruptly colliding with Groudon causing it to stagger. At the same time Walrein gathered power into its mouth before unleashing it in a rush of immense water. Suddenly, the two legendaries were less concerned with each other than with the little pests in front of them.

"So now I've got your attention."

She smirked both inwardly and visibly.

"Okay then, Pswyne toxic, Tuskice, sheer cold."

The psychic pig took a second to gather the toxins before jumping and spitting them on the landmass under Groudon. The Pokemon instantly fell to its knees as the poison immediately took effect. Without delay Walrein slipped into the water and positioned himself under the water guardian. All at once it unleashed a cold from the core of its being that froze both the water and Pokemon above it. Its job now finished it swam back up to shore and waddled it way to its trainer.

She petted them both before returning her focus to the others.

"Alright time to end this."

Grabbing two ultra balls from her bag she prepared to throw them when a light shone from the two titans. Her jaw dropped as she saw them both surround themselves with a sphere before breaking free to unveil their true power.

"They've reverted to their primal forms…"

She stood their shocked as Groudon struck and only seconds before the precipice blades reached her she felt herself being shoved aside.

"Pswyne!"

She watched in slow motion as Grumpig took the attack full force and landed hard several meters back. She tried to run to Walrein but he was hit by a primal impulse from Kyogre and thrown back to land beside Grumpig.

"Tuskice!"

She ran to her pokemon and collapsed at their feet, pulling out their pokeballs she was on the verge of crying.

"Tuskice, Pswyne, return."

She felt several tears slide down her cheeks as she said their names and called them back to rest. Dragging herself to her feet she wiped her face before turning back to the creators of land and sea. They had begun to battle and she felt a surge of anger well up within her.

"Hey!"

She screeched at them and to her surprise they stopped to look at her. Wrenching two more pokeballs from her belt she threw them with fury.

"I'm done being nice, Swampert, Aggron, I choose you!"

Swiftly returning the pokeballs she called out to her Pokemon.

"Let's go Mega Evolution!"

She lifted her wrist and touched the stone that lay there as her Pokemon became surrounded by a familiar light. Bursting out with their new forms she issued her commands.

"Gladefin use mud bomb, Imperock earthquake!"

Slamming its hands into the ground Aggron used all its might to shake the mighty Groudon. Swampert not to be outdone conjured the biggest mud bomb it had ever created and hurled it at the blue giant. The titans' fury was now rekindled as they countered back with their own volley of attacks.

"Gladefin get out of there!"

The unsuspecting Pokemon was still gloating from its supposed victory and failed to register its trainer's plea. Aggron without hesitation took the attack and stood his ground. When the smoke cleared he was still standing with his arms across his chest to defend himself. It was clear to May that he was breathing heavily. A few breaths later Aggron collapsed and reverted back to its normal form. May unable to choke his name out pulled his pokeball from the others.

"Aggron return."

The red light shined but failed to retrieve the pokemon and she tried again in frustration.

"Imperock return."

It failed once more and she couldn't understand why before she saw the pokemon pick itself up off the ground slowly. Now standing the pokemon looked back to its trainer and shook its head, and for the second time that day she cried at the dedication of her partners. Willing the tears away her heart filled with pride.

"Alright then Gladefin hold off Kyogre, me and Imperock will take care of Groudon."

The pokemon nodded and rushed at the blue behemoth knowing that it was its fault for being careless. She watched for several seconds before her eyes flickered back to Aggron.

"Let's finish this Imperock rollout."

Curling into a ball the metal warrior crashed into the master of earth at an insane speed.

"Now while he's stunned skull bash."

Unfurling in the air the pokemon obeyed faithfully and slammed its cranium into its opponents mercilessly causing the giant to nearly fall on its backside,

"End it now Aggron use double edge."

Using the last of its power the pokemon finished the attack and closed its eyes to rest. Before he hit the ground May called him back.

"You did great Imperock, both me and Gladefin owe you."

Pulling out a single ultra ball she threw it at the fainted pokemon. It bobbed three times before it pinged and the target was captured. Grabbing the ball off the ground she didn't waste any time before running to help her other friend. She was too focused to even notice that the sky became covered in the downpour, reclaiming its lost territory. Running as fast as she could she yelled her command.

"Gladefin mega punch."

Gathering energy into its fist the now devolved Swampert catapulted itself to its foe where it hit it smack in the middle of the head and flipped it onto its back like a dead Goldeen.

"Go net ball."

The adrenaline fading she almost didn't throw it far enough, but luckily it reached, and after several shakes it pinged. Falling to her butt she breathed a relieved sigh and closed her eyes to rest.

"I am not getting up to get that."

She opened one eye when she heard her Swampert snicker at her. She pointed to the pokeball.

"Get that for me and you get extra Pokepuffs for a week."

He complied at the promise of treats. Setting the newly caught team member beside her the exhausted pokemon joined its leader on the sand.

"At least it's over."

The peace was shattered mere moments later as the ground began to rumble.

"Oh come on!"

Standing up both of them looked around for the source. The origin became clear in a second. The sky that was covered in clouds was split in half as a powerful beam sliced through it. Descending from the clearing was a dragon she knew all too well.

"Rayquaza."

A number of emotions ran through her at that moment, frustration and awe being the most prominent. Swallowing she realized she was going to need to add fear to that list.

"I'm down half my team."

Looking at her starter she knew he was in no shape to fight and recalled him back.

"That only leaves me with…."

She fingered her two remaining pokeballs. Grabbing one she chucked it into the air.

"Go Shroombario."

Breloom popped out and did a pose before it saw what it was called out to fight and froze.

"Shroombario seed bomb."

Shaking off the uneasiness the grass type charged the dragon and fired the seeds from its mouth. Once they hit their target another command was called.

"Now sky uppercut."

Jumping high into the air the pokemon's fist connected with the underside of Rayquaza's jaw rendering it stunned.

"Now close combat!"

Landing back on the ground Breloom unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Finish it with mega punch."

Excited to use its favorite move the pokemon punched so hard it hurled the pokemon back and completely crushed the rock it collided with. Bouncing around the pokemon celebrated its victory while May readied a pokeball.

"I am not taking any chances, Go master ball!"

Capturing the pokemon she laid down on her back, at last it was finally over. She contemplated taking a nap right where she was, but to her annoyance Breloom began to jump up and down whining about something. Sitting up she barked at the pokemon.

"What is it?"

The fighter pointed to the master ball and to her complete and utter frustration cracks were forming in the supposed perfect pokeball. She barely had time to stand before it was completely obliterated from the inside out.

"Shroombario mega punch!"

The pokemon was already halfway through the attack, but the dragon was faster. Grabbing Breloom he threw the grass type with so much force a crater appeared on impact.

"Shroombario!"

Running to the edge of the hole she looked in and was glad to see the pokemon still in one piece, if just a little broken. Unclasping the premier ball she returned him to the safety of his virtual home. She looked down at her waist.

"I only have one left."

Handling the dive ball with utmost care she didn't even bother to throw it. She pressed the button and her last hope appeared in shining light.

"Spirice."

Only the name was spoken between them as the pokemon registered the helplessness in its trainer's eyes. It gave one small nod before disappearing into an all-encompassing mist. Unable to see May had to put complete trust in her Froslass to carry out her attacks.

"Spirice shadow ball."

She had barely whispered the words and she wondered if froslass had heard when a cry of outrage rang out from the fog.

"Now blizzard."

She shivered when the air suddenly became colder and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"It should be weak enough to take it out with psychic."

Another roar was heard and May smiled to herself. She was surprised when froslass appeared beside her and whisked her into the air with psychic. Half a second later the mist was blown away by Rayquaza's Hyper beam. May looked at Spirice and saw she was struggling to maintain the psychic; she realized that the second roar was one of triumph not indignation. With difficulty the ice pokemon set her down and May looked at her with sadness. The pokemon met her eyes and they shared a silent conversation as May asked what she couldn't bear to put into words. The ghost type understood and May pulled the pokemon into a hug. The both faced the legendary with no fear.

"Alright Froslass destiny bond."

Joining its hands together a mystic power filled its eyes as it waited. Rayquaza took the stance as a challenge and May knew what was coming. Diving away meteorites rained onto Froslass with a fury and the pokemon finally fell; its eyes closed as its hands became undone. An almighty cry was heard but was short lived as a purple ring closed around it squeezing the pokemon until it complied with unconsciousness. Walking up to it May pressed a pokeball against the dragon and waited until a soft ping was heard. She fell on her back next to Spirice with heavy eyelids.

"I need a vacation."

- ***Music Starts** *

"Vacations where I wanna be…."

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it even if you didn't like my choice of pokemon.


End file.
